


In My Dreams

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you could see into your future, but you didn't know it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

It happens everyday, in the same place, around the same time.

No matter how hard I try to avoid it, I can't stop it from happening.

It's like... It's like I'm stuck in an unending dream, no a nightmare..

And I just can't wake up.

We walk home from a fast food place, one that his dare devil brother is sponsoring, and just as we're about to make it across the street... Boom!

I go rolling towards the sidewalk, and he goes skidding down the street at like 70 miles per hour.

I scream as I see him, head cracked open, blood everywhere.

The truck is nowhere to be seen, having swerved around his injured body and kept going.

I didn't even catch the license plate number.

I run to him, scream his name, trying to get him to answer me.

He's out cold. He's probably dead.

Only he's not. Time has passed, and he's in a hospital.

I go to visit and the doctors say he's in critical condition.

One day he finally opens his eyes and sees me, and for a second, I'm overjoyed!

But then everything comes crashing down when he says, "Who are you?"

He doesn't remember.

I wake up the next morning tears in my eyes, only to realize it was only a dream.

But then it happens again.

and again.

and AGAIN.

I try to push him out of the way once, only to have the truck try to miss me and still hit him.

I try to make him wait until all large trucks are nowhere to be seen, only to be told "Don't worry, everything will be ok." and then he walks into the street without me, only to be hit once more.

Finally I just got tired of seeing it happen, and i stayed home. I got a call the same day with his family telling me the bad news.

Why? Why is there nothing that I can do to stop it?

Why is there no way to save him?

The day repeated once more and this time I decided that if I was going to see him die one more time, maybe even one thousand more times, I may as well tell him what I was longing to tell him since then.

We began to walk across that dreaded street, but before we reached half way, I whispered...

"I love you."

**Boom!**

And there he went once more, sliding across the street.

Truck nowhere to be found.

Me crying once again, as I ran to him, and held him.

And then I woke up once again, tears in my eyes, only to be met with his face.

His eyes.

His worry.

He was ok.

He was alive.

I was so glad.

"By boogity Fukiko, we were supposed to be studying remember? And then you suddenly fell asleep. And now you're... crying? My goodness, is everything ok?"

He was younger than in my dreams. He was the one in my dream, but they seemed so different somehow.

"Hello, Fukiko? Did someone's mind take a trip in the Tardis?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to hide the weakness I had just shown.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? It was just a bad dream."

I pulled the blanket that was on my back around me because, boy was it cold, and... where did this come from anyway? I doubt it was there before.

Kouhei looked away as I did so. It must have been him.

"Anyway, where were we?" I asked. "I want to remember all I can, so I can kick your pretentious, fake British, butt this semester."

"Ha, you wish. I read ahead while you were taking your little nap."

"Doesn't mean I can't catch up." I replied.

We went on like that for the rest of the night.

We ended up falling asleep on the floor.

The nightmares had finally stopped.

They had finally stopped.

But then again, had they really?

 


End file.
